The field of this invention is that of accelerometers, and the invention relates more particularly to accelerometers which are adapted to be manufactured with high reliability and uniformity at low cost for use in large volume applications.
Capacitive accelerometers and the like of various types as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,194 to Rudolph, U.S. Pat. No. 4,435,737 to Colton, RE 31,459 to Block, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,240,073 to Pitzer are commonly used or proposed for use in aircraft applications and the like where the accelerometers are likely to be subjected to shock, vibration and severe temperature changes but where the accelerometers are required to display reliable and accurate performance characteristics. However, many of these applications are poorly served with such accelerometers or force transducers either because the devices are manufactured with limited performance capability or at excessive cost. It would be desirable if a capacitive accelerometer could be provided with desired reliability and responsiveness while being manufactured with uniformity at low cost.